


Ρωμαϊκά Λουτρά

by Pokolips



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Fanart, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last battle, some peace. The Gold Saints take a bath after to regenerate their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ρωμαϊκά Λουτρά

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> Just an excuse for having them alive post canon. ;) Dear Kalloway, I was thrilled to be matched to your request, I admit I was at loss of ideas for a while, but I hope this makes you happy. :) Double version because I didn't think the first one looks Saint Seiya flavored enough.


End file.
